What was lost is Found
by Angels have fallen
Summary: Just when Harry thought life couldn't get in more strange, a squatter is found hiding in hogwarts. She has a connection to Harry no one else does and a gift no one else can get.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my try are a Harry potter story. First off any flames will be laughed at but useful comments are appreciated. The time set starts during year 4 and I will continue to write stories throughout the years and possibly after the war. No matter what I will not change my character or any pairings but any other ideas are welcome.

I do not own harry potter they are owned by JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Here's a twist

Night has fallen over Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. The shadows swallowing the landscape and painting it in shades of black grey and blue.

Candles burn causing the large glass windows to glow as the first years finish their sorting and the feast begins. All people naive to the emerald green eyes watching from one of the large windows.

Ariana Potter gazed forlornly at the raven haired male laughing with his friends. She searched for him for so long, so determinedly that this sudden fear of approaching him seemed silly. Yet she could not deny that it was there, choking her every time she thought of it.

With a heavy sigh, the young woman turned and began to focus within herself; a single form entering her mind.

Soft feathers sprouted from her skin as the young woman shrunk, golden red hair receding as green eyes turn gold. Within moments a falcon took flight from where the girl once stood.

Ariana mentally smiled as she relished the wind rustling her feathers. Twisting in the air she fell into a steep dive, laughing inside from the rush of adrenaline as the earth came rushing to meet her. At the last second she pulled up and landed gently in the grass next to the west wall of the castle. Nothing took away her worries like flying, it was times like these she was grateful for her changeling blood.

Within moment she was once again a 5'11, lean built and pale skinned girl with a straight nose, hip length hair and wide eyes.

Ariana faces the wall and pulls out her wand, ebony with basilisk fang core, tapping a soft rhythm. The bricks writhed and moved until nothing was left but a large Oak door.

The Changeling entered and whispered an illumination charm causing the room to light up.

"I saw him again nyx."

The girl muttered to the black cat lounging on the old cot in the back of the room.

"_Who Ariana?"_

The girl sighed and stripped, the cat waiting patiently for an answer.

"My twin."

Nyx nodded and curled up to sleep once more. Ariana finished changing and crawled under the blankets of her bed. Staring around the room, she often wondered who used it. It had to be a student or teacher who left for summer because the entire time she had been here no one had entered.

"We'll have to move tomorrow nyx."

The girl whispered, the cat cracked open an eye.

_"I know, but tonight you must sleep, the day has been long and you need rest."_

She smiled at her furry friend before snuggling down and letting the dark claim her.

"Petrificus totalis!"

Ariana's eyes flew open and the sound of an unknown voice. She tried to rise but realized she was unable to move.

''Oi! George who do you think this is?"

I shifted my eyes to the voice and took in a tall red headed lean built boy, his chocolate eyes glittering in merriment. I growled.

"Dunno Fred but she doesn't look happy"

Another moved from behind the first and I noticed they were twins. I snorted and tried to focus on breaking the charm. It wasn't working.

The one called George studied her as his brother bounced from foot to foot.

"What should we do Gred?"

The other cocked his head to the side then nodded to himself.

"Take her to Dumbledore of course, he should know about someone hiding in the castle."

Fred smiled wide.

"Of course brother, most excellent idea."

With that being said, the two darted out of the room as Ariana floated behind them, silently screaming in fury.

When they reached the large eagle statue that hid the stairwell to the headmaster's office, the boys muttered the password in unison and hurried up the stairs.

"Come in."

A slightly raspy voice answered before the boys could even knock so they opened the door with a flourish.

"Headmaster we..."

"Found this little bird sleeping..."

"In our Work room."

The twins explained, each finishing the other's sentence. Albus Dumbledore peered at the captive over his glasses, a knowing twinkle glittering in his eyes.

"I was wondering when I would see you." He muttered with a smile as he looked back at the twins.

"It's alright boys, you may release her. I know who she is."

Ariana suddenly fell to the floor with a loud 'oof' but quickly stood and faced the Headmaster, fear wiggled in her belly at the thought of how much trouble she could possibly be in.

The headmaster continued to stare at her for a moment, his eyes still twinkling.

"Mr.'s weasley will you etch Harry Potter for me?"

The redheads looked confused but nodded anyway and disappeared leaving the girl and the old man alone.

"You know..."

Ariana looked just as the man began talking.

"If you're going to torment professor Snape by hiding in his bed or in his desk, you shouldn't snicker to yourself so loudly."

The girl merely grinned as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah well even you have to admit it was hilarious."

Dumbledore went to answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Do come in harry, Mr.'s weasley"

Ariana's breath caught as the raven haired boy stepped into the room, His soft green eyes taking in her appearance before turning to the headmaster. She was so happy to finally be seeing him, to be standing in the same room with him. After all she had been looking for him since she was 10.

"You sent for me Professor?

Dumbledore Nodded and gestured to the young woman who still had not taken her eyes of the young man.

"I want you to meet someone Harry."

Harry turned and with a gentle smile offered his hand.

"I'm harry potter."

She smiled weakly and hesitantly took his hand.

"Ariana."

Dumbledore watch the exchange with a gentle smile before dropping the bomb.

"She's your sister Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

If your reading this then chapter 1 must have been pretty decent...well I hope so.

Any hoots I have no announcements so moving on!

Chapter 2

Upside down.

Harry Stared at the eldery man sitting comfortably behind his desk. He could have swore that he mistakenly heard him say that he had a sister.

"I beg you pardon sir?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably in front of him, refusing to meet his eyes. The weasley twins looked almost comical with their wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, In his mind it was impossible.

"Professor, I don't understand?"

Dumbledore nodded and sat back in his chair.

"That alright my boy. You see Ariana here is your faternal twin sister, she's about ten minutes older then you are. When voldomort attacked your home it was assumed that Ariana was killed with your parents, even though there was no body."

Harry glanced at the silent girl behind him.

"So what happened?"

"Mum saved me''

Ariana brought her green eyes up too look into her bother's. Harry noticed that in fact their eyes were the exact same color. Her reddish hair was the same as his mum's cept or the streaks of black, making her look quite like a calico. Actually, as he stared at her he noticed that she looked remarkably like his mum. Except for the twist of a grin she made when she noticed the twins' reactions to the news. The look was most definantly his dad's. He had the photo to prove it. He continued to stare at her, clearly waiting for her to elaborate. Ariana shifted uncomfortably at the intenisty of her twin's gaze.

"I was in her arms when he attacked, She had just put you down and was giving me my last loves before bed when he came in through the door. She turned and shielded me with her body just as he threw the killing curse."

Harry rose an eyebrow, still not quite ready to believe everything yet, fortuantly George stepped up and asked the question that was sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"How do you remember all of this?"

The girl gave him an unhappy smile.

"It's another one of my many curses."

all three boys looked utterly confused, so Dumbledore decided to elaborate for them.

'' Ariana is not like the rest of us, in fact Ariana here is a changling. Inherited from her and Harry's father's side."

Ariana smothered a laugh as she noticed the boys seemed to go ever more confused.

"What dumbledore is saying is that I can change my form into other animals. In fact thats what saved me from dying when Voldomort left. I unknowingly changed myself into a kitten and wandered outside where someone found me and adopted me."

Suddenly the boys nodded understanding. Dumbledore smiled and Nodded approvingly.

"Well then since you 2 seem to be getting along amicably when I believe that miss Ariana should join you in classes. if she agrees tomorrow she will be sorted and moved into her house's dormitory. Tonight though you boys would take her with you I believe Ariana is capable of finding herself a place to sleep.''

The boys nodded and led the young woman out of the room, leaving headmaster to his thoughts.

The small group of teens slipped quietly through the halls, avoiding filch and his wicked cat. Ariana had a hard time keeping her eyes off her brother, practically drinking in his appereance. Slightly terrified she'll wake up and this will have all been a dream.

"You don't have to stare at me, I'm not going to disapear."

The girl jerked her eyes away and blushed, when he spoke without even turning his head.

"I'm sorry, this just doesn't seem real."  
>Harry nodded<p>

"Believe me I know how you feel."

Ariana hung her head in shame, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry, I know I just have just thrown your entire life upside down."

Harry stopped and Grabbed her arm, causing her to stop as well, both unware that Fred and george were watching the exchange.

"Hey, I may not be used to this whole twin thing but that doesn't mean that I'm unhappy about it, after all I've spent my entire life wishing I had any other family besides th horrible dursleys. Having you in my life is a good thing."

Ariana stared in wonder Despite being taller then her brother, he suddenly made her feel very small.

"Do you mean that?"

The dark haired boy smiled brightly.

"Of course, and tomorrow we get to start our new lives as siblings, you'll start classes, make friends and hopefully be sorted into gryffindor.''

THe girl smiled brightly, took her brother's hand and together they walked back to the gryffindor dorms.

Once in the common room Harry rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Umm I don't know where to put you for the night, no one else knows your here.''

"She can sleep with us!"

The twins interjected, identical grins creeping along their faces. Their helpfulness earning them both a mack upside the head.

"No she absolutely cannot! You two are terrible."

George mock pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Now now harry we..."

"Were just being helpful."

Fred finished, rubbing his head as well. The exchange was interupted by laughter.

"It's quite alright I can find somewhere to sleep down here."

Ariana stated through giggles. Before the three males had a chance to ask what she meant, Ariana disapeared and in her place was a small gold and black tabby cat.

_"After all who's going to notice an extra cat in the morning?"_

George jumped at the sound of ariana's voice in his head and turned to his twin and Harry.

"Did you two hear her?"

WIde eyed nods answered him, they turned to once again face the cat who was curled up next to the fire place, a slightly amused look on her face.

_"Honestly, you three would think you have never heard of telepathy."_

Fred grinned and bent down to scratch the cat's ears.

"Ariana you are one of a kind, now I believe it's time for us weary mischief makers to retire for the night."

"Right you are Fred."

George replied with a grin, and after linking arms mock marched their way up the stairs Ariana and Harry laughing after them.

The raven haired boy turned once more to the little cat that was his sister and petted her fondly smiling and the purrs vibrating her thin body.

"Good night Ariana."

Large green eyes, so much like his own slowly started to close.

_"Good night Harry."_


	3. Chapter 3

Alas chapter three is complete! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to leave a review so I can continue to improve on my writing skills.

-Fallen Angel

Chapter 3

Life as we know it

"Ariana! Ariana wake up!

The cat cracked an eye open and hissed in surprise at the face currently shoved into hers. Harry Jumped back to avoid the girl's sharp claws and tried not to snicker and the cat's puffed up look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's time to get dressed and go down stairs."

The boy patted the stack of clothes that sat next too him. Ariana stretched and surveyed the room.

"_Are we alone?"_

Harry nodded.

"Yeah everyone is already down at breakfast, I figured you'd want to shower and change first."

The cat nodded then quickly shifted forms causing the boy to fall over in surprise. Ariana giggled at her brother's look, stretched and picked up the pile of clean clothes.

"Seriously harry, you need to stop being so jumpy."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes as he stood up, and pointed up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"I'll remember that, you can shower up there, I'll wait for you then we can walk down together.

The girl smiled.

"I would love that."

The walk to the great hall was filled with nervous chatter as Ariana quizzed Harry about everything she was supposed to do.

"Ariana relax, You'll do great all you have to do is wait for your name to be called, walk up there and let them put the hat on your head."

Harry said, smiling when he caught sight of the door to the great hall and headed for it.

Ariana suddenly stopped and grabbed His wrist causing him to stop as well.

The boy turned to face her, suddenly worried when he noticed she had her head down, face hidden behind her dark red hair.

"Hey you ok?"

She nodded slightly, still looking down.

"You know, I never thought I would ever find you, much less attend the same school as you."

Harry stood there silently, listening to every word that fell from his sister's lips. He noticed that it didn't take long for a bond to start to form between them. Even now he could feel the fear, worry, excitement and gratefulness that battle within the changeling.

Ariana peeked through her eyelashes at her brother and offered him a shy smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being here."

The boy smiled and to Ariana's surprise, pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"You don't need to thank me, we're family and now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go."

The girl smiled and buried her face in her brother's neck.

"That means a lot to me."

Harry pulled back and looked into his sister's face with a smile and offered her his hand.

"You ready for this? We'll do it together."

Ariana grinned and placed her hand in his.

"Of course."

The students looked up in confusion as Dumbledore stood and called the room to attention.

Fred and George shared identical grins which Hermione caught sight of.

"And what are you two so pleased about? Do you know what's going on?"

Red hair swishes as they shake their heads.  
>"Nope…"<p>

"Not a clue."

The brunette studied them for a moment. Clearly not believing them.

"You two are acting very strange, come to think of it so was Harry. HE came into the common room with a folded up girls uniform and as I was leaving I spotted him talking to a cat that was sleeping near the fireplace."

George spared his brother a glance.

"You don't say."

The three turned their attention back to the headmaster who was finishing his speech.

"Seeing as how we seemed to receive a late student last night, she will be sorted now. SO without further ado I call forth Ariana Potter!"

Every student besides two gasped in shock and every head turned towards the door as they opened revealing Harry Potter. His hand intertwined with a stranger's.

The twins on the other hand were more keen on observing Ariana herself then observing the fact that she was even in the building.

Hair that was once ratty and dingy now hung past her hips in a smooth curtain of dark red.

Skin that was grey with dirt was revealed to be milky white only marred by the occasional scar.

Chocolate eyes traced curves, wondering if they felt and smooth as they looked, before suddenly meeting with a pair of darkly glowing emerald orbs.

Twin blushes rose up in the boys' cheeks as they quickly looked away, trying to focus in on anything that was not Ariana Potter.

Ariana gripped her brother's hand tightly as they made their way to Dumbledore. Once at the foot of the Stairs harry turned to face him offered her a smile and kissed her forehead before moving away and leaving her to finish the journey alone.

It seemed like it took forever to walk up those few steps. The only thing that the red haired girl seemed to hear was the sound of her own rapid heartbeat, echoing in her ears like the wings of a trapped hummingbird.

She glanced at the stool, noticing just how tiny it really was, and decided to stand; Facing the audience f interested students as Dumbledore put the hat upon her head.

"_Well Well, I was wondering when I'de get to examine your head."_

Ariana glanced up as the hat spoke rolling her eyes in mild amusement.

"_And is it what u expected?"_

The hat sighed as it continued to root around in her mind.

"_Not really, I was hoping to put at least one of you Potters in Slytherin, but while your brother would have done well there. You however will not. Hmm this is truly difficult"_

The girl blushed and glared at the cold stone floor as if it were the cause of her current embarrassment. She never thought she would see the day when someone one was upset over the fact that she would not do well as a slytherin.

"_Well excuse me for being such trouble but I can't exactly help the fact that I am who I am!"_

The hat laughed at her indignant tone.

"_Oh hush you, I meant no offense. Hmm Ravenclaw would exercise that brilliant mind but unfortunately I don't think your logically adept, you seem more imaginative but Huffle puff would frusterate you too much, you to brash hardheaded and cynical. Do not misunderstand, you do have some Slytherin tendencies such as you can be slightly manipulative, you can be cold, calculating and occasionally you lean to the darker side. But it just don't fit you… Well I suppose all Potters must be alike because it better be…"_

"Gryffindor!"

The Hat yelled the name allowed and the entire table exploded into applause. Ariana ran down the stairs, eager for her head examination to end, and searched for her brother. Once she spotted him however she felt her heart drop as she notice both sides next to the ravenhaired boy were full. Now feeling slightly insecure, she glanced around for an empty seat when she spotted to very familiar red heads gesturing to an empty spot between them which Arian quickly and gladly occupied.

"Oi! Fancy meeting you here."

The two spoke then laughed together. Ariana rolled her eyes, trying to ignore how warm and comfortable it was between the twins.

"You two are going to drive me insane I just know it."

Each twin threw an arm around her shoulders both leaning in, their breath tickling her ears.

"At least you won't be bored…"

"After all you'll have us to entertain you."

The burgundy haired girl laughed, catching her brother's eye and sending him a wink.

"Well Ain't that the truth!"

I know I know strange place to end but I felt that I reached the ending for this chapter and it needed to be put to rest.

Remember comments, ideas and reviews are always welcome and encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh it seems I just can't get a break! My lap top has been down with a virus the last couple months, hence no updates. I am thankful for the reviews for they let me know that my hard work is not going unnoticed. And yes I did just recently notice that a key component of my story is unoriginal but hopefully I can make it different and interesting enough that you all will enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Living memory

After breakfast, Harry cornered Ariana just in time to introduce her to his best friends.

The auburn haired girl tried to seem polite and friendly but it was obvious that she hadn't been around a lot of people; she was quite taken back by Hermione's blunt and assertive personality.

Harry noticed a piece of parchment clutched in his twin's hand and gestured at it

"Is that your class list?"

The girl nodded and silently handed it over for the boy to look over.

Harry smiled and handed it back.

"We have most of the same classes, which is good because our first class is potions with slytherin and we need to stick together in that one."

The Green eyed girl gave him a look of confusion.

"What's so bad about potions? I always enjoyed making them."

Harry wrapped his arm around his twins shoulder as the four started out of the great hall and headed down the corridor.

"It's not the class that's so bad; it's the teacher Professor Snape."

"Really?"

Ron chimed in.

"Oh yes Slytherin is his house and he Hates Gryffindor's, Harry most of all. HE's a right bloody arse."

''Ronald!"

Hermione shouted, disbelief crossing her pretty face.

"You cannot talk about a teacher like that!"

The freckle faced boy shrugged which caused the girl to roll her eyes in frustration.

Ariana watched the exchange with a secretive smile, she had only been around for a few hours and she could already tell that the youngest Weasley boy and the Book worm had it bad for each other; unfortunately both were so stubborn that it may take forever before they even realized their feelings much less admitted them.

The changeling was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed that they had left the main floors of the castle and where swallowed up in the darkness of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?"

Harry snorted, his arm still tucked firmly around his sister but it moved from her shoulders to her waist.

"The potions class is in the dungeons, now remember no matter what happens, don't take anything to heart and don't try to defend me."

Ariana stared at him in disbelief.

"How can I not try to protect you Harry?"

He smiled sadly as they reached the foreboding door.

"Trust me; it would just be worse for all of us in the long run."

Ariana sighed and nodded.

"Okay Harry I'll do as you say."

Once seated inside, the girl took in her surroundings, memorizing every horrible detail of the damp grey walls and dimly light torches. A door slams and she lays eyes on a tall lanky figure dressed entirely in black. This must be Snape

He turns and takes in the entire class, when he spots her, he stares in shock, like he's seeing a ghost.

She stares back, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze, he glares darkly and she gets the sudden feeling that he hates her.

"I see we have a new student in class. You must feel very special to be related to the oh so great Harry Potter."

The entire slytherin group snickered while Ariana shrank in her seat.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not answering a teacher."

The Gryffindor's grumble in irritation but don't complain, Ariana squeaked slightly.

"I'm sorry sir should I feel special?"

The man glared.

"Another ten for sass."

Ariana looked down in disappointment; Harry grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed reassuringly."

The entire class was like that, everything Ariana did or said was met with sarcasm, cynicism and deductions.

The worst was the 5o point deduction she received when Snape bumped into her, making her drop too many dragon scales in the color changing potion they were working on. The cauldron exploded.

With a pleased expression, the potions master wiped grey goop from his face.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

The girl sighed but unfortunately the man wasn't finished yet.

"Honestly, you must be one of the most pathetic, ugly, idiotic, ridiculous and vile Students I have ever come across now how in the world is it you even ended up in my class?"

Ariana looked up at him with a rage that melted away her timidness and boiled her blood.

"Well bloody hell professor you're just fuckin lucky I guess or it could be your gift for being the more sickening, enraging, cruel and disgraceful person I have ever had the misfortune of coming across."

The professor scowled darkly and leaned forward.

"You've just earned yourself detention all next week miss potter, I look forward to it."

The changling grinned cynically.

''As do I Professor."

"Ron Weasley if you do not stop staring at me this isn't I will throttle you!"

Ariana growled not bothering to look at the red head as the group headed to their next class.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen anything like that before."

The girl sighed and stopped, finally turning to face her friends.

"Like what exactly?"

Hermione piped up.

"Well Ariana, you are the first person we have ever known that Snape hates more than harry."

The boy in question snickered.

"The way you stood up to him though was bloody brilliant."

Hermione managed a small smiled.

"Indeed, although I don't approve of mouthing off to teachers, I must say that was a most entertaining and welcome sight."

The auburn haired girl blushed crimson and giggled softly.

"Well it definantly was not how I had planned my first class to go, seriously detention on the first day I'm embarrassed."

Harry laughed and looped his arm with his sister's.

"Well sister dear, you're fixing to learn that at Hogwarts, nothing goes as planned."


	5. Chapter 5

Well I feel like an idiot this whole time I thought I hadn't posted a fourth chapter so I kept adding on to it… but alas I already had so this is chapter 5! Lol anyways I'm trying to really make my chapters longer so their actually worth reading. So enjoy and remember feedback is welcome but flames will be laughed at then doused with holy water :3

Chapter 5

The snake and the beast

Other than the incident in potions, the rest of Ariana's day went virtually smooth as she made quick friends with everyone else that the golden trio was close with. Even causing Neville to blush and fall out of his chair when she commented that he had lovely eyes. Everyone found that quite enjoyable.

The only other unpleasant incident that Ariana had to deal with was on her way to dinner.

She had become separated from Harry and the others, finding herself quite alone as she made her way from the Gryffindor common room to the great hall.

She never realized just how long and quiet the halls could be when she was talking to her friends. They felt almost sinister.

As she walked, she became that the echoing of her footsteps was not caused by the sound bouncing of the stone nor was the sinister feeling caused by the castle itself, she was being followed and they had evil intentions.

She quickly rounded a corner and hid in the shadow of a suit of armor, resisting the urge to shift.

"Where she go?"

A male voice asked sounding utterly confused, another sighed in exasperation.

"If I knew Crabbe we wouldn't be standing here you fat dolt!"

The young woman peeked around to examine her stalkers. Two were quite large and seemed to have blank looks permanently glued to their faces.

The third on the other hand was tall and lean and seemed to be painted in shades of silver. Silver blond hair, white skin and gun metal grey eyes. He would almost be handsome if it wasn't for the haughty air that seemed to suffocate everyone around him. That and the ice that hollowed out his eyes.

Ariana rolled her own green eyes when she recognized the three from the group of slytherins that were in her potions class.

Slipping from the shadows, she crept behind the silver one, who seemed to be the brains of the group, till she was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Why pray tell are you following me?"

The red head quickly schooled her face into a dark glare as the three whirled around to face her.

"Whoa! How'd ya do that?"

The one she remembered as Goyle asked, failing to hide his awe.

The girl rolled her eyes, hand on one hip.

"It's a secret now answer my question."

The silver one glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How dare you order us about, do you have any idea who I am?"

She snorted.

"You're Draco Malfoy, not that it's of any importance. Where do you get off on stalking me through the halls?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't have to answer you and I do as I please."

She snickers.

"Boy aren't you the snotty one, acting like you can get away with anything."

She was taken by surprise when Draco pinned quickly and roughly to the wall. The force of it causing her to slam her head against the stone. The scent of her own blood soon stung her nose.

"News flash little miss Potter, I can get away with anything. I could fuck you right now and get away with it, one cause no one is here to hear your screams and two, if there is my boys will beat them bloody if they tried to interfere. Just because you're the lost twin sister of Gryffindor's bloody golden boy doesn't mean your untouchable"

His words hit home as he stroked his hand up Ariana's leg rested it on her thigh underneath her uniform's skirt.

The silver haired male licked his lips as he stared down at the young woman below him.

"In fact I think it would be a most pleasant way to get back at Harry Potter for making a fool out of me, I fuck his sister in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway."

The redhead glared, still fighting with the impulse to shift and remove the offending hand from the boy's body.

"If you do that, I will kill you."

Ariana growled, the rage in her voice hiding her terror. Malfoy's face cracked into an irritating sneer. As he pressed his hips against her own. His hardness jabbing against her almost painfully.

"Don't be like that; you know you would enjoy it. I'm quite the lover."

As the blonde leaned in to kiss her neck, Ariana felt her hands slowly began to change. The whispers in her mind telling her, kill, hunt, take, make him bleed, make them scream.

Claws are forming, skin turning black. The boy slipped his own hand up her shirt. Ariana clenched her teeth and started shaking as she fought against the insanity that her kind was terrified of.

As she lifted her newly formed paw to strike, a familiar voice caught their attention. A voice that Ariana would always be grateful to hear.

"Oui! Malfoy what the bloody fuckin hell are yah doing?"

Ginger hair slid into Ariana's line of sight as Draco was ripped from her body. The voices quieting as the offending hands were removed from her unwilling body. Two identical faces stared down at the smaller blonde with identical looks of rage and blood lust.

Malfoy quickly stood and backed away, schooling his face into a look of contempt.

"Well if it isn't the matching weasels, what's wrong boys? afraid you won't get a chance? I might have saved you each a blow job."`

Chocolate eyes narrow and the twins snarl, Fred grabbing the little weasel by his collar. Leaning down till his nose almost brushed the blonde's quietly he whispered no more loudly then a caress but the intent was unmistakable.

"Touch her again and we'll kill you…''

"And laugh while doing it."

George finished before turning and silently checking the girl for injuries. Hand gentle, betraying nothing of the sickening disgust he was feeling towards Malfoy

Fred drops Malfoy's collar and smiled wickedly as he watched the blonde run away, quickly followed by Crabbe and Goyle who had watched the whole thing in blank surprise and now loudly bleated for their master not to leave them

Ariana grinned up at the boys, her shaking stopped and her hand once again normal. The beast in her mind once again dormant.

"It seems we keep running into each other don't we?"

George smiled after he finished healing the cut on the back of the girl's head.

"Eh, the weasley twins are always at the service of beautiful young damsels in distress."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she stood and brushed the dust from her clothes.

"Well if you two hadn't of shown up I would have taken care of him."

George threw his arm around Ariana's shoulders while Fred interlocked her arm with his own.

"And that my dear was…"

"Exactly what we were afraid of."

"For you see Draco Malfoy is the son of one of the highest up death eaters in London…"

"And if he found out about your gift he would not hesitate to tell his father then you would become as much of a perceived threat as your brother."

Ariana, ignoring the ping ponging dialogue of the twins, directed he question at the pair of them.

"How so?"

George grinned.

"Well you see love, who better to be an assassin then a…"

"Woman who can change form to that of a small creature to sneak into the dark lord's most protected hide out and kill him without anyone realizing it?"

The girl nodded then smiled up at the twins, still continuing to allow them to escort her to dinner."

"Then I owe you gratitude for more than just saving my sanity, but also my life."

The boys looked at her in confusion.

"Your sanity?"

Ariana just smiled as they reached the great hall.

"I'll have to explain it to you one day, it's a changeling thing."

Both boys took her hands and bowed low.

"Well then we shall humbly…"

"…And eagerly wait for your lesson our beautiful shadow queen."

And with a flourish they each kissed her hands and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry slid up next to his twin and grabbed her hand. His other hand pulling her down into a desperate hug.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, u okay? I could feel black emotions and I knew they weren't mine. Then Malfoy and his cronies waltzed in looking way to smug; I was worried."

Ariana smiled as she made eye contact with her twin heroes.

"Actually Brother dear calm yourself everything is fine, I'm ok, in fact I think I am just wonderful."


End file.
